


Dandelions and Daffodils

by Lizzie_1107



Series: Dandelions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameos from characters in other fandoms, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Tags and character list will update as I upload, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_1107/pseuds/Lizzie_1107
Summary: Dandelion Cirilla Evans wouldn’t describe herself as particularly special despite what her parents might say. In Dandelions (or Dee as she would prefer you to call her) opinion her older sisters were much more special, for instance her oldest sister Petunia, who was wonderful with her kind but firm yet sometimes anxious demeanor or perhaps her second oldest sister Lily who was a natural born leader despite being the middle child but was sure to do great things someday . So yes compared to her sisters she would not consider herself at all special but one day Dandelion would find herself proven wrong when she discovered like her second oldest sister she has a gift, the gift of magic.
Series: Dandelions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852219
Kudos: 1





	Dandelions and Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys it’s Lizzie. I just wanted to do a quick little introduction and explains a few things. So first off I want to say thank you for reading this and if you have any helpful advice or see a mistake please let me know in the comments. Now that that’s over with I just wanted clear up a few things, this story is something I’m doing for fun not to mention this is my first story which means for now uploads will most likely be irregular and the chapter a little short but regardless of that I hope that you enjoy it.  
> As stated in the chapter Lily is two and I’ve decided to make Petunia five. I’m clarifying this because as far as I could find there is not canon age difference between them so I settled on three years.

Mr and Mrs Evans of number 7, Meadows Lane, were proud to say that they were perfectly lovely people (if their neighbors were to believe that is) with two perfectly lovely girls. Mr Evans was a hardworking man with a job at the local factory and Mrs Evans was a stay at home mother for the two aforementioned little girls.

Today however was a very special day, for it was the day the Evans would be adding another member to their happy family. Petunia Evans was pacing the room for even at such a young age of five she was known to be what her mother would call a worry wart. Petunia of course hated being called this for she found it perfectly reasonable to worry, she glanced towards the window that in front of it sat Lily (Petunias little sister whom she loved dearly despite how much trouble she caused at the tender age of two, she had not forgotten about when Lily has stained her favorite dress with her supper but she supposes accidents happen) and their nanny Mrs Blofis nee Jackson (Petunia remember the wedding quite well as it was a magical event).

Mrs Blofis looked up from her lap (where Lily sat reading her picture book) when she heard the telephone ring. She then placed Lily in her playpen and moved to answer the phone.

“Evans residence” she paused to listen “Oh that’s wonderful I’ll be sure to let the girls know. Bye bye now”. She placed the phone down and turned to where Petunia was standing next to her sister anxiously.

“Well congratulations is in order, you girls have a new baby sister.” She exclaimed excitedly “That was your father and he said that he and your mother are on the way home now.”

Petunia gasped and turned to Lily who smiled though she could not comprehend what was happening. “Did you hear that Lily another girl, oh I can’t wait to see what she looks like.”

This was of course a good question for the Evans varied in looks, the new baby could have Mr Evans red hair and blue eyes or perhaps Mrs Evans blonde hair and green eyes. She could be like Petunia with her blonde hair (Petunia would never get over the fact that her mother had such brilliant blonde hair while hers was comparable to dishwater) and as her mother like to call them cornflower blue eyes, or perhaps she could be like Lily with her fiery red hair and eyes like little emeralds. 

Regardless of what she looked like Petunia was certain of one thing. She would love her new little sister just as dearly and deeply as she loved Lily and nothing Petunia thought, would ever change that.


End file.
